The Gift of Mother Nature
by AmeriKir
Summary: Tauranai is an average girl living in "Dullsville", but all this changes when she is given a gift from Mother Nature herself.Fearful of what others will think, she runs away from home. Little does she know that in doing so she will be sent on an adventure
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, its ferret-zodiac

Hey everyone, its kir-chan! This story doesn't fall into any category except miscellaneous, so I can't really say that it is an anime. I guess it could be because I have made some of it into a manga… oh well! Entertainment is sure to follow in chapter one! Thanks! Remember, this story is completely me! I take all credit for it! All similarities to real people or events are completely coincidence and are not intended by me. Also, any similarities to any other stories, books, animes, or anything else are completely un-intentional and all credits go to original creators.

-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-

It started out as an average morning for the Gemini family, which meant they were late for something.

"Tauranai, hurry it up!" Tauranai's mom yelled upstairs.

"Yes'm!" Tauranai yelled. For some odd reason she was having slight problems putting on her shirt; frustrated, she walked over to her full length mirror and looked at her reflection.

She gasped, her once blonde boy-cut hair was ivy green, but it was still boy-cut. _Man, what did I do last night? Why is my hair green? GREEN?? Of all the colors it could be, why green? _She thought. Dismissing the thought from her mind, she continued getting dressed.

Moments later she was attempting to put on her fuzzy orange hat, which didn't want to fit. _Great now what, do I have bunny ears now too? _She thought sarcastically. She strolled over to the mirror to take a gander at her reflection, and what she saw was not bunny ears. No, these where large fuzzy, ivy cat ears. She let out a shriek of horror. _Since when did I have cat ears? _ She thought.

"Tauranai? Whats wrong? I'm coming in." her mom yelled from down the hall. (Her mom must have been on her way to check up on her.)

Panicking, she tried to put the hat back on. Who knows what her mother would think, because in a town like "Dullsville" anything out of the ordinary was taboo, and green fuzzy cat ears were no exception.

_Oh no! What am I going to do? Mom can't see me like this; she'd send me off for DNA testing! It's not like these ears are a bad thing! They're actually pretty cool… _Conflicted, she decided she would have to leave home.

Ever since she was little she had hated going to the doctor. It wasn't like she disliked the doctor; she just hated the tests that were done. She hated being poked with needles, and if she was sent for DNA testing, it would be more than likely that she would be continuously poked with the absurd skinny things.

She decided she would have to leave home, but little does she know that in doing so she will go on an adventure of a life time.

-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-

Puhhhhh-leeeeeaaase review! Please! First person to review gets an extremely detailed lemon of his/her choice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you those that have chosen my story to read! I'm honored! Remember, this story is completely me! I take all credit for it! All similarities to real people or events are completely coincidence and are not intended by me. Also, any similarities to any other stories, books, animes, or anything else are completely un-intentional and all credits go to original creators.

-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-

Tauranai knew she would have to move fast if she wanted to go, but she would have to leave later. Tossing the hat aside, she ran to her closet.

She flung open the door and looked around, searching desperately for a hat big enough to cover her new cat ears.

Just then she paused to think, _Wait a minute, if I have cat ears then I should be able to flatten them to my head!_

With this idea in her mind, she tensed the muscles at the base of the ears. _This feels freakin' weird… _She thought to herself as her ears flattened to her head, almost blending with her hair. She shrugged and put on her hat, just in case.

Just then, her bedroom door flung open with a loud **BAM! **

"Tauranai, what's wrong? I heard you scream!" her mom asked, concern etched into her fore-head.

"Nothing major, Mom, I just saw this HUGE spider! It was, like, the size of my fist!" Tauranai lied.

Conveniently enough, there were extremely large fuzzy spiders all over their yard, and some of the spiders do actually get in every now-and-then. Scary right?

"Well, alright then. Time for school, do you want me to take you?" her mom asked.

"No thanks Mom, I'll just ride my bike." Tauranai said.

"Ok then. I'm off to work now, have fun at school." Her mom replied.

"Thanks Mom, have a nice day at work." Tauranai replied back.

She was really going to miss her mom. Her mom was all she had when she was little, ever since her dad was killed in a war when she was four. She had a little brother once too. His name was Thomas, and he was the cutest little thing she had ever seen. Big green eyes, a small tuft of jet black hair, and chubby cheeks. That was about three years ago. He was kidnapped and killed by a madman, but now her mom was going to be even more alone.

She didn't want to make her mom sad, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do, and that includes leaving home to save your skin. _I guess it wouldn't really matter if I left, Mom is never home anyway._ She thought.

She sighed as her mom walked out the door. Turning away slowly from the door, she picked up her back-pack that had all her school supplies. She turned it upside down and dumped out all of its contents onto her bed.

She tossed the now empty bag onto her pillow and went to her dresser. She pulled open the third drawer and reached into the very back. When she withdrew her hand she had a leather bag roughly the size of her head. In this bag was about five-thousand dollars she had saved up from her part time job and her birth-days.

She took the bag and tossed it into her empty back-pack. Looking on the top of her dresser, she grabbed her wallet. She was going to need it and its contents. She had a picture of her mom, dad, and little brother in her wallet, and she wasn't going to leave that no matter what.

Tucking her wallet into her back pocket, she walked over to her closet. She slid the mirrored door open and reached inside; she pulled out a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, a sweater, an extra hat, and a few other feminine necessities.

With her things in her arms, she walked over to her bed and stuffed them neatly into her backpack. She hoisted the bag onto her back and adjusted her hat. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room, silently closing the door behind her.

-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-kir-

Woah! I'm so proud of myself! :D I hope you all like it! Oh yeah, and don't forget to review!


End file.
